


Mourning Hearts (A Reylo oneshot)

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Pining, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Reylo must be protected at all cost, Yearning, purple lightsaber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: General Leia Organa had passed away. Rey is mourning over the lost of another precious mentor, and so does Leia's son; Ben Solo, now Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.The moment Rey and Kylo meet again, will they let the cause that they are fighting for get in the way of their feelings for each other?





	Mourning Hearts (A Reylo oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reylo oneshot, aww yeeesss! I envisioned this fic happening at the beginning of EPIX, and I also incorporated Naboo from the news/spoiler I heard that Leia would pass away and that her remains would be interred there.
> 
> I really don’t know anything about that though, but I hope the readers will like it And also, UNCLE WANWO! ^_^
> 
> P.S. I used screenshots from TLJ and The Phantom Menace for the cover

                                                   

 

Chewie purred as soon as the Falcon arrived at the orbital boundaries of Naboo.

He pointed it out to Rey, to which she answered, “I see it. It’s so beautiful. Even from here.”

Rey admired the jade-green shade of the planet Naboo. She felt a little breathtaken when she saw that between those greens, there were also a little bit of blues, indicating waters.

 _An appropriate place for rest. Leia would’ve loved it_. Rey thought.

Rey turned to Chewbacca as they navigated the landing controls, while they started descending into Naboo’s atmosphere.

Commander D’acy, being the second in command after Admiral Holdo; had ordered a funeral that would only be attended by Leia’s closest friends and family, and security would be on full alert at all cost.

When Poe relayed the news to Rey, she scoffed, “Family? The only family Leia has left is her–”

She paused. Rey almost forgot that she promised herself that she would never again mention  _his_  name.

“Who, Rey?” Poe was curious.

At that time, she dismissed what she was going to say to Poe. Good thing he didn’t asked more.

They hovered above Theed, then they navigated at the back part of the royal palace. The moment they landed on the palace’s hangar, Rey felt something peculiar yet familiar. She didn’t even notice when Chewbacca finally left the cockpit without her and that she was all alone, however, she felt a pair of eyes watching her.

 _Just like…_  Her thoughts trailed off until she snapped and looked back.

Nothing.

Rey thought someone was watching her from behind, only to find an empty catwalk of the the Falcon’s cockpit.

Ever since they escaped from Crait, Rey had never seen Kylo Ren again. No unexpected force bonds, no sudden bursts of inexplicable feelings; nothing–until now.

Rey had been alone again, just like that so many years she waited and grew up in that desolate junkyard of a planet, Jakku. She never felt his presence again after so many months.

Instead, Rey focused on how to build the rebellion from scratch. She started reading the ancient Jedi texts, only to hear Luke’s voice as she read through. Finn and Rose became her best friends, and so did Poe. She poured her attention to her friends; she gave her time to them, and she was sure she doesn’t need anybody right now but them.

Sometimes, she would expect to hear his voice, speaking to her, telling her that she is fooling no one. That she is still alone, and even if she surround herself with many people as she wanted–Rey would always be alone.

Then she would hear him whisper after, “But I would never leave you alone.”

Finally, Rey grunted in frustration as she stood up. She doesn’t need Kylo Ren in her thoughts right now, for the rebels are mourning for the lost of their beacon of hope.

When Rey got down the ramp, she saw Chewie talking to a middle aged man, wearing a striking grey cape. He was having a dear conversation with Chewie, like they haven’t seen each other for years.

She came closer and heard some of it,

“I received Leia’s message, Chewie. I knew it had to be her, it was her personal code.” The man said.

Chewie finally caught sight of Rey, he called her out to come closer.

“Is this her, Chewie?” The man asked.

Rey felt a smile appear in her lips as soon as she met the man’s brown eyes.

“I’m Lando Calrissian, you must be Rey?” He extended his hand to her.

Rey took it and they shook hands, then Chewie growled softly, saying, “ _Just Lando Calrissian? ‘General’ Lando Calrissian.”_

Rey chuckled at that and Lando shook his head at Chewie.

“Listen, can I talk to you for a moment, Rey?”

Rey nodded at Lando, and he took her to a corner behind a column in the hangar. Lando then spoke, “They told me that you have seen Ben.”

Rey tried not to flinch at the mention of his real name. She tried not to call him Ben Solo anymore; she called him Kylo Ren again, as if a defense mechanism of sort in her.

She looked down for a moment before answering. “I did.” Rey said.

Lando looked relieved, then he said, “Is there any hope for him?”

Rey looked Lando squarely in the eye, that wasn’t suppose to mean anything but it felt like it had just struck a nerve.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know.” Rey stammered.

Lando noticed Rey’s discomfort at the mention of Ben Solo. He doesn’t want to know why she responds this way. Instead of prying for more, Lando settled for her vague answer for now.

“Rey, I need you to know… Ben was like a son to me, also. Though I never had one, I feel a deep sense of responsibility for that child. Even if he is now the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

Rey only nodded in response. She doesn’t want to talk about Ben anymore.

 _There I go again. Calling him Ben_. She thought helplessly.

“It was great meeting you, Rey. By the way, thanks for keeping her.” Lando happily remarked.

“Her?” Rey asked, then Lando pointed at the Falcon, “Oh, her.” Rey’s eyebrows raised.

Lando shook her hand again and left to continue his conversation with Chewie.

For a moment, Rey thought about what Lando had said, if there were any hope for Ben.

In her feelings, she knew there is; yet her mind kept telling her that there won’t be any chance that Ben Solo will finally turn to the light side. But Rey was so sure before of the future he saw for Ben. She only saw something so bright and beautiful.

She doubted if her vision of the future was even real or is it just her, hoping for nothing.

* * *

 

The grand procession for the funeral started slow. The people came out on the streets to pay their respects for Leia.

Some had shed tears as they looked up to her, not just because she was the daughter of a former monarch, but because of who she is–rebel, princess, leader, sister, daughter, and also a  _mother_.

Rey marched beside Leia’s open casket. She was made to wear a traditional gown for a monarch, made with the finest fabrics made there in Naboo.

She was also made to wear a gown. The reigning monarch,  _Queen Talourie_ , gave her a dark brown gown with conservative neckline and chiffon sleeves that almost showed off her shoulders and arms. Rey did not dared decline wearing it when the Queen herself showed the gown to her.

For the first time, Rey also met a gungan,  _Meignar_ , and they were odd creatures yet formidable and loyal to the fault. He walked beside Rey during the procession.

However, when they passed by a tall tower with a rounded roof, she felt it again.

_Rey._

She looked up at the shadowed part of the tower, as if her mind was playing tricks on her because she saw a black cloak move over there.

“Yousa okay, Rey?” Meignar asked her.

Her eyes could not be peeled off from the tower, she was so sure she knew whose voice have called her name. A thousand sparks set off on her mind; Rey’s heart beat erratically on her chest as she thought who might be that shadow in the tower.

She wanted so much to know, but she couldn’t let her feelings get in the way.

“I’m alright.” The only answer she gave Meignar as they continued with the procession.

Rey remained quiet for the rest of the procession. She didn’t wanted any attention as her thoughts and emotions battled strongly inside of her.

 _Ben couldn’t be here. He’s star systems away. He couldn’t be here; his enemies are here._  She thought.

The procession ended near dusk, and it ended in a shrine where Leia’s remains would be burned after a ceremony. Finn came hand in hand with Rose as they entered the shrine, Poe walked beside Rey, whose mind seems to be so far away at the moment.

“Rey, are you alright?” Poe stops Rey and holds her arm.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask that?” She answers with a small smile on her lips.

Poe shook his head gently, “Nothing. It’s just that, you look like you’re thinking about something.”

Rey only smiled again at Poe, then she proceeded at the shrine’s entrance.

* * *

 

“May her presence always guide us…” Queen Talourie said lastly after her speech.

The ceremony was done and it was time. Finn held Rose as she cried, C-3PO stood beside R2-D2 and BB8 as they watched the flames around Leia’s remains rise higher.

Rey observed quietly beside her friends. She will never forget Leia. Along with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, she would always remember her.

Then, the feeling of being watched came to her again. It was much stronger this time and she could no longer ignore it.

_Rey._

She looked back and saw from the wide terrace the woods behind the shrine. In the darkness, she felt  _someone_  watching her.

For a moment, she beckoned R2-D2 to come with her outside at the terrace. R2-D2′s beeps were curious as the droid rolled closer to Rey.

“I need my lightsaber, Artoo.”

A small panel at the top of R2-D2′s head opened, and Rey’s newly built lightsaber came up.

“Thanks. Don’t tell anyone I left.” Rey instructed the droid.

Rey found a staircase that leads out to the woods. After passing by the stone walls of the shrine, the cold air of the woods brushed into her face.

The more she walked, the greater the feeling builded inside her. The tall trees looked like unmoving guardians of the woods, that had let her inside for one special reason that she still doesn’t know about yet.

The ground got steeper until she found a path leading up to a hill. And when she reached the end of the trail, she finally saw who was watching her the whole time.

She froze on her feet as soon as she saw his silhouette in the dark. The moon had made him visible, but it had cast such silver light into him, making him look like a specter, rather than a real person.

This time, Rey decided that she won’t hesitate. She will not let her own selfish feelings stop her.

“Kylo Ren!” She shouted.

Ben turned around to see her standing there, her lightsaber already ignited; beaming purple in the dark.

Rey let out a cry as she ran towards Ben, with her lightsaber ready to strike him down. But the moment she got near him, Ben disarmed Rey of her lightsaber, surprising her for a second.

But Rey retaliated, she tried to choke Ben as she used the Force on him. Her arm was held up while her hand bent like it was grasping Ben’s neck.

Ben’s eyes widened yet he didn’t looked like he was affected by Rey choking him.

“Why are you here?!” Rey shouted through gritted teeth.

“I don’t want to fight you, Rey.” Ben moved slowly towards Rey.

Rey breathed shakily as she saw Ben step closer and closer. She didn’t let down her guard even when Ben was finally in front of her.

He stood close and placed his neck on her hand, as if she is now also choking him physically.

Rey’s mind could not register why Ben did it, but once she gazed into his eyes, she felt the same thing that she had felt the first time they touched hands through the Force bond that Snoke had made possible.

She felt his warm skin on her hand, his pulse starting to slow down under her hold.

“You are the enemy. You are the only enemy!” Rey spatted at his face.

Ben’s eyes looked like they were about to close, then he whispered, “Please.”

That moment when she heard him beg, Rey finally stopped choking Ben. Immediately, Ben fell on to his knees, gasping and coughing softly. Rey also knelt down in front of Ben, the skirt of her dress getting dirty on the pebbled and grassy earth.

It was as if something so natural to them, Rey’s arms found their place on top of Ben’s; his hands felt her skin under the soft and gauzy fabric of her sleeves.

“I wanted to see Mom… Before it’s too late. And I was too late.” He said.

Rey saw a tear fall from his eye. Is this the real enemy? Is he really the condemned and evil leader that they all say? But, why does Rey think otherwise?

Rey felt Ben’s fingers grip her arms. His hands were cold, and if Ben needed warmth from her by just touching her, Rey was ready to give it to him.

“Ben… It’s never too late. We’re here for you. Ben, please.” Rey now pleaded to him, and she couldn’t help but to let her tears fall.

They both stared at each other, they wanted to say something but the words that wanted to get out of their heads and turn into words couldn’t just be. Rey wanted to reach in for Ben’s heart, to convince him to finally turn. She doesn’t know if she needs to articulate it or have the Force do its work, and that is where she is lost.

Before she could say anything else, Ben let go of her arms as he stood briskly.

“I have to leave.” Ben looked down on her.

Ben strided way from Rey, but before he could reach the end of the trail, Rey spoke,

“Ben, I’m here for you. I will always be here for you.” Rey said through her tears.

Ben stopped, but he did not looked back. For months, he tried to sever the bond that had made them see each other, no matter how far. Ben tried to stay away.

Ben tried not to think how happy his future with Rey could be, he tried not to search for her presence across the stars; but right now, it all came back to him. The longing he had suffered and thought have gone from him, was once with him and it is tearing him apart.

 _I will leave her. The next time we would see each other, we would be at each other’s throats, once more._ He thought.

Ben took another step, but then, he heard Rey call out his name again. He paused and looked back, only to find her running towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _I won’t let him go. I won’t let him leave without him knowing._  Rey thought.

And the least he expected it, Rey threw herself into Ben’s arms, her hands reached out for his face, and her lips planting a soft kiss into his lips.

Ben closed his eyes the moment he felt her lips touch his. They were meant to do that every time, but he knew, nothing good could come out of the union that is him and Rey. He knew who he is to the core–he is the son of the dark side. But Rey is reversing all of it. She’s showing him a place where he really belongs; with the light and beside her.

Ben’s lips moved gingerly over Rey’s, until he ended their kiss and he slowly leaned back.

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open afterwards, and when she saw his face so near to her, she drank at the sight of him.

“I have to leave you. Forgive me.” Ben whispered.

The moment Rey could no longer feel Ben’s arms around her, she felt the tears sting her eyes once more. Rey was alone again. She had hoped that by doing what she just did, it would make Ben stay.

She may be wrong or right, but she was sure; Ben would always be there. Their presence, a guiding light for one another. An unwavering beacon that will stand and watch over each other.


End file.
